A Robin, A Starfire and A Pool
by Violet Aura
Summary: Starfire gets a thought one day, has anyone ever swum on the rooftop pool on the When she realizes no one has, she invites Robin to go swim with her, One-shot, total RobStar fluff!


**Summary: Starfire gets a thought one day, has anyone ever swum on the pool on the roof of Titans' Tower? When she realizes no one has, she invites Robin to go swim with her, One-shot, total RobStar fluff!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans…**

"A joyous morning to you, dear friends!" Starfire said coming into to the kitchen.

"Hey Star" Robin said.

"Yo" Cyborg said.

"Hi" Beast Boy said

Raven just muttered.

Star began to cook her Goberfacs, "Would anyone want to try?" Star said handing out her Goberfacs.

Robin saw the look of sadness in Starfire's eyes when nobody wanted to try it and said, "I'll try it, Star".

Beast Boy and Cyborg were grinning ear to ear and Raven had her eyebrows raised.

"Why, that is most kind of you, Friend Robin!" Starfire said.

Robin got a spoon and tried it and looked like gagging but since he didn't want to make Star sad, he swallowed it and said, "Pretty good"

"Thank You, Friend Robin!" Starfire said and hugged him.

After Starfire hugged him, Robin went back to his place on the sofa.

"_Robin and Starfire sitting on a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g_" Beast Boy and Cyborg started to chant.

"Stop it!" Robin yelled.

"No we wont!" Beast Boy started.

"Cause you didn't want to make your precious little Starfire cry" Cyborg added.

"So you ate her alien food" Beast Boy finished

"Okay, #1: I ate the alien food because if no one did, she would burst into tears and #2: I don't like her!" Robin said, completely lying.

"Suuuuuure" BB said

After breakfast, everyone wanted to do the things they usually did, Raven left to meditate, Beast Boy and Cyborg started plating video games, Robin went off to train and Starfire…went to the roof?

When Starfire arrived on the roof, she looked down at the pool, it was crystal clear and so majestic.

"I wonder why none of my dear friends would take the time and swim in this glorious pool," Starfire said to herself and left.

When she arrived in the main room once more, she said to everybody who was there (Beast Boy and Cyborg), "Friends, how come you make no use of our rooftop pool?".

"Because, Star, we just don't want to," BB answered.

"And, Robots like me don't usually swim" Cy said.

"Oh, I see" Star said and skipped off to find Rae and talk to her about it.

Starfire knocked on the door, " Please, friend Raven, please open the door"

"What?" Raven said and opened the door showing just half of her face.

"I would like to now why you do not swim in the pool on the upper portion of our home?"

"Because swimming is ridiculous" Raven answered and closed the door before Star could say anything more.

"I shall ask Friend Robin, maybe he has a positive answer" Starfire said then went to the gym to talk to Robin.

"Hello, Friend"

"Uh, hey, Star" Robin said breaking his concentration on his punching bag then turned to Starfire.

"I would like to ask why no one has used the pool on the roof"

"Well, I would swim in the pool, you know, to get exercise, but no one would wanna go with me"

"Ah, thank you for your opinion, Friend Robin" Star said left the gym.

Robin shrugged and continued on his punching bag.

**Starfire's Room**

Starfire opened her closet and looked for _it_.

"Aha! I have found it!" Starfire said pulling out a pink bikini.

Starfire laid it on her bed and flew out of her room.

**Um, not Starfire's room**

Star ran to the gym again to see Robin resting on the floor.

"Friend! I have an idea!" Starfire said.

"Yeah?" Robin replied.

"We shall go swimming!"

"Alright, but can it be later on, I got stuff to do"

"Of course!" Star said then skipped away.

It soon got dark, and Robin never came back, until the door opened he stepped in.

"What has happened, are you hurt?" Star said.

"No, it's just that the HIVE attacked me and squashed my communicator when I was about to call you guys to help"

"Are you sure that you are okay?" Star asked, very concerned

"Yup"

"I guess we shall not be swimming today" Star said, a look of pure sadness on her face.

"No, we can still swim, when you swim at night here on Earth, it's still okay.

Star's look of sadness changed into a look of pure happiness.

"We, can do that?" She asked.

"Of course we can!" Robin said

"I shall see you in the rooftop pool soon, Friend Robin" Starfire said and flew away.

"Sooooooo, Robin, you going swimming with Starfire, huh?" Bb said when Robin turned around.

"It's none of your business"

"Or yours" Robin said to Cyborg.

Starfire soon got changed and went to pool, she was wearing the pink bikini and wearing her pink robe.

She got upstairs to see Robin already there.

"Hello!" Starfire said giddily and excitedly.

"Hi" Robin said

Starfire took off her robe and Robin had his eyes open really wide and was about to drool but stopped himself. He soon took off his shirt to reveal that he was wearing swimming shorts.

Now, Star's eyes were really wide.

She quickly snapped out of it and jumped into the freezing water, weirdly, she didn't jump out or scream, she just stayed there.

"Friend, would you not like to swim?"

"No, it's just that it might be to cold"

"It is not" Starsaid, flew into the air and pushed Robin into the pool.

"Ahhhhhh!" he screamed but he didn't go up, he stayed there with a sly grin on his face, he grabbed Star's foot and pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hahaha!" Star laughed went underwater.

Robin spun around and saw Star waving at him and he quickly chased after her.

After swimming around in the pool, Star and Rob sat at the edge of the pool.

"Look down at your reflection, Star" Star did as told.

After looking at herself, she asked Robin, "Why did you make look at myself, Friend Robin?"

"Because want you to know how beautiful you are" Robin said and kissed her softly on the lips.

After a second of confusion, Star kissed him back.

………..And in the shadows, there stood Raven……..holding a video camera…….."He didn't say it wasn't any of _my_ business (evil cackle), um, sorry"

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! THANKS!**


End file.
